


Partner

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [71]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Leonard grins against the skin of Jim's neck. "Patience is a virtue," he murmurs."And what we're doing is anything but virtuous," Jim snaps back, sounding far more like Bones than Jim himself.When Jim stumbles into his usual brand of trouble, Leonard gets more than he bargained for dragging him back out.





	Partner

Heat pressing into his skin. Heat and touch covering every inch of his body. Heat and touch and the scent of sex thick in the air. Heat and touch and the scent of sex and Leonard can't shake the feeling that he should be much more concerned about this than he is.

Then Jim moans his name and any such concern becomes secondary to making him make that sound again.

He licks along the line of Jim's throat, closing his eyes at the taste of his best friend, his captain, his _lover_ on his tongue and sinking into the sensation. Jim moans again, his fingers tightening on Leonard's shoulders, his nails digging into the skin there. Leonard bites at Jim's throat and growls out a warning that has Jim actually mewling as he arches up against Leonard.

"C'mon, Bones," he whines. "C'mon. You've made me wait long enough. 'M tired of waiting. C'mon. C'mon."

Leonard grins against the skin of Jim's neck. "Patience is a virtue," he murmurs.

"And what we're doing is anything but virtuous," Jim snaps back, sounding far more like Bones than Jim himself.

Leonard laughs at that. He draws back, smiling down at Jim. "Maybe I wanna take my time with you," he murmurs. "Maybe I wanna take you apart piece by piece until all you know is my name. Maybe I wanna make you _mine_." Jim whimpers, reaching up to claw at Leonard's back again. Leonard can feel the thin welts rising there and relishes the sensation. Even so, he bites at Jim's throat in retaliation. "You want that?" he whispers. "You wanna be mine?"

"Yes, please, Bones, _please_ , I—"

Leonard cuts off the rest of whatever Jim was going to say, pressing a kiss to his lips. He fumbles a hand down between them, finding Jim hard and waiting for his touch. It sets another growl loose from deep in his chest, and Jim moans the second Leonard's fingers wrap around him. Leonard grins. "Like that?" he whispers. Jim whimpers and Leonard sets to stroking him, slow and languorous. "Like my hand on your dick, pretty boy?"

"Bones, Bones, please, _please_ —"

Bones smiles against his skin, some kind of knowing reaching deep into his chest and making its home there. "Alright, Jim. Alright." Then he reaches for something, anything in the tiny medbay that he could use to—

Medbay. They're in medbay. Because. Because.

Jim moans again and Leonard almost succumbs to the desire that settles in his gut at the sound. "Bones…."

Leonard kisses Jim again just to keep him quiet long enough to try to get his brain in order. Medbay. They're in medbay because. Because Jim had been exposed to something on the alien planet. A spore that sent anyone exposed to it into fits of sexual frenzy. And. And Leonard came in here to. To.

To do what?

Jim's fingers are raking through his hair, but this time Leonard isn't falling for it. Spock had said that something like this might happen, that the spore may have still been on Jim's skin, and that getting too close to him might cloud Leonard's judgment. If he's going to keep Jim safe, if he's going to get him out of here….

Antidote. Some part of him whispers the word and Leonard clings to it. Antidote. You're here to give him the antidote. Desperately, he reaches for his hypo, drawing away from Jim and fumbling the capsule into it. Jim leans up, toward him, kissing at Leonard's throat and exposing the line of his own. It makes it altogether too easy to press the hypo against Jim's skin and send the antidote into his bloodstream.

The second the antidote hits, Jim goes stiff. Leonard stays perfectly still, unsure of what to expect. Then Jim goes loose and pliant against him, and Leonard eases him down onto the biobed. He stares down at Jim for a long moment, something aching in his chest. Then he turns on his heel and storms out.

——

It's hours later when Jim comes to him. Leonard's just starting to feel the ache of a hangover in his skull, and, frankly, the last thing he has energy for is making nice with Jim after what just happened. But Jim looks so remorseful, so aching and broken, that Leonard can't help but open the door to his quarters a little wider and let him in.

The relief on Jim's face makes it worth it.

Jim steps into the room and waits for Leonard to close the door behind him before he speaks. "I'm sorry," he says, voice tired and body stiff. "For what happened in the medbay. I'm sorry."

The words drop like a stone in Leonard's stomach. He stares at Jim for a long moment, trying to find the words to respond. Then he swallows around the thickness in his throat and forces the words past it. "There's nothing to be sorry for," he says.

Jim snorts. "I am your superior officer, I assaulted you, and you're saying there's nothing to be sorry for? Come on, Bones. You don't have to spare my feelings here."

"You were under the influence of an alien microorganism and you weren't yourself," he insists. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Jim stares at him for a long time. When he speaks again, he seems to be choosing his words carefully. "Spock has some… hypotheses about the impact of the spore."

"Oh?" Leonard asks, turning away to pour himself another finger of bourbon. "Do tell."

Leonard can hear Jim approaching him before he speaks again. "He noted that your reaction to being in close proximity to me was much more intense than his own had been, despite being on the planet with me. He spoke with some of the natives and they mentioned that…." Jim swallows and Leonard stills with the bourbon halfway to his lips, something in him knowing that he needs to hear this. "They mentioned that many of their youth go into the forest and willingly expose themselves to the spore in an attempt to ascertain the true feelings of their partners."

"Partners?" Leonard asks against his better judgment.

"Romantic partners," Jim fills in. "To see if their feelings are reciprocated."

Leonard downs the bourbon in one go, feeling it burn all the way down.

"Bones," Jim says, sounding a little desperate, "we've been dancing around this for years. I swear, it doesn't have to mean anything, but if you want— if you _can_ —"

Leonard turns on his heel and reaches out for a Jim that is much closer than he'd anticipated. He cups Jim's face, seeing everything in those wide blue eyes and feeling the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach. His best friend, his captain, the love of his life. His everything, standing before him with shock and surprise and naked want in his eyes. Desperately, instinctively, Leonard leans down and presses a kiss to Jim's lips.

Jim draws a sharp breath through his nose, and Leonard can't stop the way he leans into the touch, wanting what he knows he cannot have. When he draws back it's to see Jim's eyelashes fanning over his cheekbones, his lips parted in want. It leaves hooks in his chest and want in his bones and for a second he wonders if this is even real.

Then Jim whispers his name and Leonard knows he can't hide. "I want," he whispers against Jim's lips. Jim's eyes fly open and he stares up at Bones. Bones stares down in return, seeing his own affection reflected back at him. "I want," Bones says again. "I can."

Jim's breath catches. "Yeah?" he breathes out.

Bones swallows. "Yeah."

The smile that breaks out over Jim's face is supernova bright, and, for the first time in a long time, Leonard feels like he can breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
